Nightmare Date
by LayLunna
Summary: First date for Beast Boy and Raven. Tiny one shot I did. I don't own these Characters.


This was it, he was going to do it. He felt his heart jump in his chest. His palms were already sweaty, and he hadn't even opened his mouth yet. _'Perfect, pull yourself together dude.'_

He looked over at the women he idealized. There she was pretending he didn't exist, not that, that was any different from any other day. He could see the perfect amethyst gems she called eyes scanning the page of the book she was reading. As she sat like the goddess she was a few inches of the sofa. Her beautiful legs folded neatly under her. He swallowed hard, running his fingers though his messy locks. He took a deep breath and let his tongue run over his lips. As he opened his mouth he was surprised to see her looking at him.

Raven's voice sent chills down his spine every time she spoke. This time was no different. "Are you going to say whatever it is that's on your mind or just stare at me awkwardly for the rest of the evening?"

* * *

They agreed to meet up in two hours, outside the tower. She didn't want their friends to know quite yet. He walked along the path to where they were to meet. His hands deep in the pockets of his dark jeans, the navy blue shirt had some strange green tribal print on it on his torso. Why did he feel even more nervous now then in the common room? He nearly stopped in his tracks when he saw her in the softening light. He took a moment to take her in, the deep purplish blue dress making her pale skin almost glow in the rising moonlight.

He walked up next to her with a bright smile. "And here I thought you couldn't possibly get any more beautiful."

She rolled her eyes at him and simply held out her hand. He felt his heart racing, she was going to let him touch her? He took her hand and lead her down the small sidewalk towards the small cafe. It was a nice small cafe that had opened about a month ago. Tonight was Sherlock Holmes themed. He got them both a drink as he watched the "show" that came with dinner. Not really his cup of tea, but anything set around both tea and a book had to get him points.

He'd been studying her for weeks. Learning everything he could to try and make himself seem less annoying and more like a man in her eyes. He'd grown tired of trying the I'm going to make you laugh blowing up in his face phase. Not that her smile wasn't worth it. Because it was, he'd die if he could bring her true happiness. He lived for the moments her eyes shown bright with a glimpse of joy. He never took his eyes off her, and that's how he missed his drink being refilled and knocked it promptly into his lap.

The chain of events that followed were quick and confusing. To say the least, his yelp at the cold and Raven grabbing napkin to clean it up. That didn't go according to plan. Her delicate fingers brushing over his lap, while she leaning over him. Giving him a perfect view into her dress, he felt his mouth go dry as his body responded to her gentle touch. He choked out. "R-rae..."but it was too late her hand moved over his zipper and now his awakening bulge.

Raven felt her cheeks flush, this couldn't be from her. _'Could it? I mean I am nothing special. But I mean I guess it's only natural with me touching him.'_ She reasoned. She let her fingers brush over the rough fabric of his jeans, his length jumping to life under it.

Beast boy found himself stumbling over his words once more as he softly grabbed her wrist. His own face flushed, as he didn't think about his emotions flooding into her. Sure there was a touch of lust, but it was at that back of his mind. He was still full of excitement and now a touch of embarrassment. "It's okay Rae," he sighed realizing it now looked like he pissed himself. This was not going according to plan at all. "The cold startled me is all."

He slipped his hand from her wrist to let his fingers intertwine with hers. Testing to make sure he hadn't fully blown his only chance. He let out an audible sigh of relief when she didn't pull away. Raven was choosing to block out her emotions drabble that filled her head. Happiness was acting like a bubbly school girl, while Passion listed all the things they could do to each other in that moment.


End file.
